1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multifunctional voice coil motor, and more particularly to a multifunctional voice coil motor enabling to realize an auto-focusing function configured to adjust a gap between an image sensor and a lens, and a hand-shake correcting function as well.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent proliferation of digital still and video cameras, there is an increasing demand for photographing high-quality still and moving pictures. Recently, mobile phones and smart phones have been developed that are mounted with a camera module capable of storing a subject as a digital still image or moving picture.
A conventional camera module includes a lens and an image sensor module configured to convert light having passed the lens to a digital image. However, the conventional camera module has suffered from a disadvantage in that it is difficult to obtain a high quality digital image due to lack of auto-focusing function capable of automatically adjusting a gap between the lens and the image sensor module.